Horses
Summary Horses are a very important part of the game, and they're the "vehicle" of The Wild West. Going around the map without a horse is rather impossible, because the map isn't small at all. It is possible to open the horse menu with the key "H", which allows you to see the list of the horses you possess and to call/uncall them. There are various type of horses, and they're different depending on the following statistics. All of the statistics except Size can go from one to five bars. Size The size of a horse is how big or small a horse is, it doesn't have a statistic but it's possible to see the size of a horse when buying one. Stamina The Stamina of a horse allows it to make a "dash" or a temporary sprint. Horses can have up to five stamina points, starting from one, '''depending on the horse. In order to make your horse sprint you must press the button "Shift", every time the horse dashes a stamina point will be removed. Jumping does not affect the stamina points. You can recharge the stamina points by not dashing for several seconds. Trying to use a dash without stamina points will push your horse to the limits, and if done a second time the horse will collapse along with the player. Health Different horses also have a different amount of health. Having more health will allow the horse to be shot more times before collapsing. When a horse collapses, it'll take it a little amount of time to stand up again, but horses '''can't die definitely. Speed The faster a horse is, better it is. Having a higher speed will allow the horse to perform faster movements: It includes running and dashing. Does not affect the stamina points at all. On another note, horses can also walk, instead of simply running. You can toggle the walking animation by pressing "C" when riding your horse. Available Horses Mule * Speed - 0 * Health - 0 * Stamina - 3 * Price - $100 * Stars - 1 Tersk * Speed - 1 * Health - 1 * Stamina - 2 * Price - $750 * Stars - 1 Lusitano * Speed - 2 * Health - 3 * Stamina - 1 * Price - $1000 * Stars - 1 Dutch Warmblood * Speed - 1 * Health - 3 * Stamina - 1 * Price - $750 * Stars - 1 Cleveland Bay * Speed - 1 * Health - 2 * Stamina - 3 * Price - $750 * Stars - 1 Welsh Mountain * Speed - 1 * Health - 2 * Stamina - 2 * Price - $750 * Stars - 1 Painted Quarter * Speed - 2 * Health - 2 * Stamina - 1 * Price - $750 * Stars - 1 Turkoman * Speed - 2 * Health - 3 * Stamina - 3 * Price - $4000 * Stars - 2 Tobiano Pinto * Speed - 3 * Health - 2 * Stamina - 4 * Price - $4500 * Stars - 2 Appaloosa * Speed - 3 * Health - 2 * Stamina - 3 * Price - $4500 * Stars - 2 Arabian * Speed - 4 * Health - 3 * Stamina - 3 * Price - $5000 * Stars - 2 Morgan * Speed - 3 * Health - 3 * Stamina - 4 * Price - $5000 * Stars - 2 Rocky Mountain * Speed - 2 * Health - 2 * Stamina - 3 * Price - $4000 * Stars - 2 Tennessee Walking * Speed - 3 * Health - 2 * Stamina - 2 * Price - $4500 * Stars - 2 Standardbred Pinto * Speed - 2 * Health - 3 * Stamina - 3 * Price - $4500 * Stars - 2 Painted Standardbred * Speed - 2 * Health - 3 * Stamina - 4 * Price - $4000 * Stars - 2 Fox Trotter * Speed - 3 * Health - 4 * Stamina - 2 * Price - $4500 * Stars - 2 American Standardbred (Plantation) * Speed - 5 * Health - 5 * Stamina - 4 * Price - $10000 * Stars - 3 Hungarian HalfBred (Plantation) * Speed - 5 * Health - 5 * Stamina - 4 * Price - $10000 * Stars - 3 Mustang (Plantation) * Speed - 5 * Health - 4 * Stamina - 5 * Price - $10000 * Stars - 3 American QuarterHorse (Plantation) * Speed - 5 * Health - 4 * Stamina - 5 * Price - $10000 * Stars - 3 Customization & List Summary Customizing your horse does not affect it's statistics in any way. However, if you want to "upgrade" the appearance of your horse, you can customize it! You can find the customization menu' in any of the Horse Shops on the map. Customizations are split between "Blankets" and "Saddles" Saddles Blueridge - $800 Bronco Low Back - $200 Coyote Wide - $500 Blankets Blueridge Royal - $100 Blueridge Two Toned - $200 Bronco Two Toned - $200 Coyote Low - $400 Coyote Solid - $500